Rise Again
by Fleetfox
Summary: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

RiseAgain

Hey guys this is my frist fan-fiction ever so give me some constructive critsim and what I mean by constructive critisim is that there should be none of this

" hey your fic sucks" or " SUCK MY COCK" please flamers no one likes you and you should get a damn life

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other books/ anime I crossover with it. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would have a harem

Harry: You would really do that

Me: Maybe Well see

Harry: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry Potter first found out he was a wizard he was not only surprised but angry.

Angry at the Dursleys for not telling him. Angry at this Dumbledore person for keeping him there. Most of all angry at Voldemort for killing his parents. When Hagrid and Harry first arrived at Diagon Ally. Harry was shocked. The sight of seeing everything magic was truly amazing to him. Hagrid took him to Gringotts to get him is money.

"Hagrid what time of money do wizards use" Harry asked as they were riding the cart to Harry's Vault.

" Wizards use galleons , sickles , and knuts "

" sixteen sickles to a gallon and 26 knuts to a sickle" Harry Put that piece of information in the back of his mind.

When they got to the vault Harry was surprised to see the amount of money held in his vault." Holy Shit thats the amount of money I have." Harry shouted while Hagrid

chuckled with amusement. Ok to the you know what vault containing the you know wat. Harry pretty much spaced out during the rest of the time.

"Hagrid" Harry said " I'd like to do my shopping alone please" "What oh are ya sure Harry" " Yes" "Well Ok then"

So Harry continued walking along and buying his items needed for his school Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon he came to the store known as Olivanders Wands. He spent an unreasonable amount of time there trying new wands and watching a crazy Olivander who seemed to get high and aroused each time Harry tried a useless wand.

"Ah try these Harry" He said "these two are a strange pair for whoever uses them gains extreme power"

As soon as Harry got hold of them. He felt a surge of power coursing through his veins. "Wicked" he said excitly " How much"

" That will be 12 gallons" Harry soon left in hurry to buy a pet. It said in the letter he receved that he could get a pet of his choice. An owl , cat , or a toad. Harry didn't think the cats or toads were going to be any use to him so he decided on an owl. They were the coolest after all.

" I'd like to buy an owl" he said as he stepped into the Owl Emporium.

"What kind would you like" the storekeeper said with his eyes on the book not paying attention to Harry.Harry was looking around and searching for the kind that he liked. An eagle owl was looking at him strangely.

"Would you like to be my owl" The owl looked at him curioulsy but somehow the eagle owl knew what he was saying so she hooted in delight.

"Thats great. Sir I'd like to purchase this one"

"It will be 42 gallons thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 1

Harry was in Kings Station looking for platform 9 and 3 quaters. Unforunately Hagrid forgot to mention where it was as they were heading there.

" Come now Percy, Fred, George," Harry heard. "_they must also be wizards" _Harry thought as he watched a family of red-heads going through a wall

He didn't want to speak to them fore he was sure that the younger son would try and find him as soon as they regonized his identy. When he went through the wall he decieded to look for an empty compartment as soon as possible.

A pale looking aristrocatic boy open his door with two trolls behind him.

" I heard Harry Potter was on the train are you him"

"Yes and dare I say who the fuck are you" Harry said annoyed as this was the 32 person who asked that question including the annoying Ron Weasl or whatever hes name was.

The blonde looking surprised said" I am Draco Malfoy and You Should give me respect you filty son of a mudblood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: ahahah like the cliff hanger , hey Voldie say wat ever other authors say at the end of the chapter

Voldemort: HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUGGLE I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Me: Do it or I will make you do the macerena

Voldemort: dam author, ok please r&r and no flamers IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU AND RAPE YOUR MAMAS AND YOUR DADS

Me: sweats drop ok... backing away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Guys I have been trying to update every Monday or Saturday but I can't promise you it will be every week because of the usually things like school, sports and all that other shit so here it is and of course i have a girlfriend and I wouldnt want her getting suspicouis of me spending to much time on the internet. So remember this is my first fic so be nice xD

Disclaimer: You know as well as i know that I don't own harry potter except for the OCs opps I shouldnt tell you that lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ha" Harry said while he thought "what the fuck is a mudblood" Draco looked on in shock.

"You don't care if your mother was a mudblood"

"Yes, but I do care that if you don't get out in the next 10 seconds, I'm gonna hex you so bad that even your grandkids will bleed".

" Oh yeah I would like to see you try." replied Draco " Crabbe , Goyle teach this fool that he should never... ahhh!"

Suddenly Draco, Crabbe and Goyle found themselves out of Harrys cart and out of their pants.

"That will teach them to bother me while I am reading my porn"

"Hello"

Harry looked up to see a young girl with brown hair and green eyes and a curve that can't be given to an eleven year old.

"Well who might you be luv"

"Daphne Greengrass and I could help but wonder who finally put that idiot in his place, he kept on searching everywhere for Harry Potter and he actually had the nerve to grope my butt"

"oo no wonder if I wasn't so polite I think I might be finding myself doing the same"

Daphne blushed while playfully hitting Harry

"Well I just might have to not wear underwear anymore" Daphne laughed.

The train ride took a while but soon they arrived at Hogwarts.Hagrid was directing the firstyears to their boats. Harry had to strain down low in order to be not seen.

He really didn't like Hagrid that much. He soon found himself in a boat with Daphne and two other boys. One looked dark but Harry regonized as a Zabini and the other as Nott. He was interested in them and they had a nice talk. Meaning Harry flirted with Daphne while Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott giggled like silly school girls.

They soon reached Hogwarts. Harry even though he didn't want to admit it but he thought it looked pretty cool. An old Irish lady appeared as they were waiting to go out to the great hall.

"Please wait here until I say so" She said. " and stay quiet" Unfronately for Harry they didn't listen and he regretted groaning as everyone looked at him. A boy with red hair appeared before him.

" Are you.. really Harry Potter" he said while stuttering

Harry wondered if he should lash out at him or ignore him. Luckily for him the lady soon appeared from the Door. You may now enter. Many of the students were excited and awed at the site of the ceiling. Harry heard a bushy haired girl telling to the stupid red hair that the ceiling was charmed to look like. He soon saw a stupid hat on a stupid chair. He laughed at himself for that pun.

(AN This is part where the hat sings the song ... If you dont realize that by now that i am not going to put the lyrics by now then you should shut down your computer and just cancel your internet. They are already too many retard people on the interent so please do us all a favor and GET THE FUCK OFF... srry bout tht )

" wow" Harry said to Daphne " I have never met a hat who could sing" Daphne giggled at that " well I have never met a boy whose eyes almost literally popped out at seeing that.

The old Irish lady known as Professor McGonagall called out to the first years. " Abbot Hannah" a little girl walked up to the chair and put on the hat. The hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF.

Soon Harry droned out the rest and it was now his turn.,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So nice cliff hanger huh well lets let the Dementor do the thingy

Dementor: ...

ME: okaay he or is it she says Read and Reviw or else he/she will kiss you and suck out your soul.

P.S I am not crazy no matter what the men in the white coats say


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry about this Kinda busy with school life and other shit. Though as soon as june 30 hits expect a lot of change. Im gonna make a lot new fics but people you may have to be a bit patient


End file.
